Trick or Treat: Demigod Style
by KKKP
Summary: This is a short story about demigods going out on Halloween to trick or treat. They end up going in a haunted house and run into a little trouble. There is a little Percabeth fluff! There is also some bad language... PLEASE READ!(:


**Authors Note:**

**This is just a short story about our favorite demigods going trick or treating. I didn't spent that much time writing this so sorry if some of it doesn't make any sense**.

Trick or Treat: Demigod Style

Percy's POV:

Guess what day it is?! _Hump day! No you stupid ADHD, dyslexic brain._ It's Halloween! It's the only holiday where your allowed to dress up as anything you want and take candy from strangers. So some person taught you to never take candy from strangers because it's bad and you nee to wait for the day that every one else does it. You normally don't dress up in costumes because people will think you are weird so you also save it for a day where everyone can be weird at the same time so you actually can't be called weird. _Wait, now I'm confused. Did I just confuse myself? _Huh... If Annabeth was listening I can imagine she would say something like "way to go seaweed brain! You managed to confuse your only brain cell" or "your over using what's left of you brain maybe you should keep to simpler thoughts" thing like that. Okay maybe not that harsh, she's never said anything that mean to me. _Oh crap! Where was I again?_ Oh yeah, I was explaining what comes to my mind when I think oh Halloween.

Anyways, today me and my friends are going trick or treading together. I was excited I was hanging out with them trying to be a normal kid for once but a feeling kept nagging at the back of my mind that there was gonna be trouble. When I mean trouble I don't mean running from the pigs, oops I meant cops. I mean running from monsters like arai, cyclops, drakons, empousa, furies, and so on. I know what you're thinking, and yes, they are real! There is so many types of monsters that I could stand here all day and still not finish naming half. _How disturbing. _But back to my point, what was my point exactly? Fine I'll make a new point! Halloween was the perfect day for monsters to blend in and scare helpless mortals, and sometime take their candy. Not cool, I draw the line at this, nobody takes candy from mortals especially kids!

Tonight my friends and I are dressing up and going out to collect candy for a few hours and head back to my place to watch movies. I just finished putting on my my costume on when the doorbell rang. That was probably Annabeth. I was going as Clyde and Annabeth was going as Bonnie, it was her idea but I don't mind. I opened the door and was greeted by my beautiful girlfriend who pulled off the Bonnie look better than I thought she would.

"Wow you look amazing!" I said after giving her a kiss.

"Not so bad yourself seaweed brain! You almost ready to go. I told Piper and everyone else that we would all meet up at Tracy's Diner to eat at five and then go trick or treating."

"Ok, sounds good. I'm just gonna tell my mom we're leaving. Kay?"

"Okay."

**PAGE BREAK**

We arrived at 5:05 and we saw Piper, Jason, Leo and everyone else that was invited to join us. When they saw us they called us over and hugged us. Piper and Jason went as superman and wonder women. At the risk of sounding like a girl I thought they were a cute couple. _Hey no judging! _Frank and Hazel went as beauty and the beast. _Beast hahahahaha!_ Leo and Calypso went as Katniss and Peeta in their "girl on fire" costume. Katie and Travis went as Micky and Mini mouse. Chris and Clarisse were Popeye and Olive. Grover and Juniper were Sally and Jack (from Nightmare Before Christmas). Connor was dressed up like a guy from UPS. He has a good sense of humor. We ate our dinner and laughed at Connor, who happened to be the only one that was single.

Annabeth suddenly spoke up, "Well should we get going?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. We all payed for our food, but because of the gentleman I am, I payed for Annabeth who strongly protested. She gave in after I used my puppy dog eyes and flashed a smile. Ten points for Percy Jackson!

Annabeth's POV:

We walked from Tracy's Diner to the neighborhoods where we could go trick or treating. As we walked Percy intertwined his gingers with mine. Even though we have been friends since we were twelve, and have been together for over two years, I felt a blush spread across my face.

Percy must have read my mind because he whispered into my ear, "you're cute when you blush." I blushed even more.

"Percy," I whined, "stop doing-" but I was cut off when he stopped and pulled me into his chest and kissed me. It was passionate and sweet. It wasn't very long but it was enough to make my heart flutter.

He pressed his face into my neck and trailed kisses up to my ear. I could feel his hot breath and he whispered "I love you." When I heard it my heart started beating against my chest so rapidly I hurt. I know that he said he loved me before but none the less he made me feel like I was falling for him all over again. He smiled against my neck and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The others must have realized we stopped walking with them because our names were continuously being shouted and they all sounded like they were panicked. Unfortunately, Percy and I broke away and caught up to our friends.

"We're right here!" I shouted back as Percy wrapped his hands around my waist. Our group of friends came into view and there were worry lines etched on their faces.

"Are you guys okay? We got worried when you weren't behind us." Piper said.

"Yeah, we're fine. I kinda had a panic attack and Annabeth was trying to calm me down." Percy lied.

I sighed and let my head fall backwards on Percy's chest.

Jason's POV:

As soon as we left Tracy's Diner I found myself holding hands with Piper. She looked so adorable in her wonder woman's costume. She looked really good except the strand of hair that always seemed to do its own thin. Not that it made her look bad or anything, but I couldn't help it when I pushed the lock of hair out of her face. It seemed so natural to me I didn't hesitate or have a second thought, I just did it. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. In the background I could hear the Stolls and Leo cracking jokes. All the girls were alighting at them, they were quite a show. I heard Grover, Frank, and Chris talking about random things. _Hmmm is there something missing? I swear something is missing._ I thought for a while then it dawned on me.

"Hey, guys! Do you know where Annabeth and Percy are?"

Silence. _Shit, shit, SHIT! I lost our friends! What kind of a person am I?! _There were shouting throughout our group. Things like "OMG" "did we just lose our best friends?" "I hope they are okay" "we need to go look for them" etc.

"Okay everyone! Calm down! Let's just go look for them." I yelled. There were murmurs in agreement and we retraced our footsteps and started calling their names. After a few minutes a girls voice yelled back "We're right here!" It was Annabeth. _Thank the gods! Hallelujah!_

We found them hugging like they had a serious heart to heart talk. I sighed thinking to myself thank the gods it wasn't a monster.

"Are you guys okay? We got worried when you weren't behind us." Piper said.

"Yeah, we're fine. I kinda had a panic attack and Annabeth was trying to calm me down." Percy said calmly and Annabeth leaned into him.

"Well we are glad you two are okay!" Hazel said.

"Sure, panic attack, yeah right! They probably made up that lame excuse so they could make out!" I heard Leo mutter under his breath not so wuietly. I looked over at Annabeth whos cheeks turned a slight shade if pink only visible under the street lamp.

"Hey Leo! Come here!" I yelled.

"Huh, yeah?" He asked confused. I leaned into his eat and shouted, "Shut up!"

There was a burst of giggles throughout the group. And comments like 'yeah Leo, shut up!'

Leo's POV:

_Oops! I said that out loud, my bad..._ Okay I admit, I sometimes don't have a filter. Hahaha okay I have no filter, but seriously ouch Jason! That hurt my ear!

After we found the two lovebirds we headed out again with Percy and Annabeth leading the way, 'cuz there was no way we were going to lose them again. That would be bad! Yup very very bad! I looked over at Calypso she was beautiful. She was my Katniss and I was her Peeta. Oh I love the Hunger Games! It's the best movie ever! _Stop you stupid ADHD!_

When we arrive at Tremont Street we were all excited because we heard there was this house that always does the best Haunted House. I saw it immediately. It was a huge house with every inch of property decorated intricately. Woah, where did that word come from?

I immediately gripped Calypso's hand even more tighter and gave her a lopsided grin.  
"You ready m'lady?" I said wriggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah lets go!"

The whole group was already almost at the entrance so I pulled her alongside me until we caught up. Everyone was talking and laughing excitedly. The house did look a little freaky deaky if ya know what I mean. As a group we all approached cautiously, as we got closer there were loud screams and other noise that was a little bit fuzzy. We'll let the scarring begin! Boo!

Piper's POV:

Have I ever told you that I wasn't really a fan of haunted houses? Well I'm not and I was getting really nervous. Jason must have sensed something was wrong because he whispered in my ear, "you okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine," I lied using a little charmspeak.

"If you say so..."

_Humph... He doesn't believe me? Did I not sound any bit convincing? Whatever... Here goes nothing!_

As we entered the house it was really dark and there was one light that was coming from somewhere all the way across the room. Every step someone took the floor would creek. To my left there was a wall decorated with some really real looking torture devices and to my left was a wall with really old paintings or pictures. There were cobwebs and spider webs everywhere, _poor Annabeth..._

All of a sudden everything went black and there were muffled sounds that kinda sounded like someone was struggling. When the lights came back on no one was there except Jason who was standing by my side. _Panic_.

"Jason, where is everyone?" But before he could say anything another voice came from behind them. I reached for my knife and turned on my heel. There was a huge dark figure lingering in the shadows. When it spoke its voice was deep and unintelligent sounding.

"Well well well! Looky who it is! Two wittle demigods all 'lone! Hahahaha!"

_Ding_! An alarm went off in my mind. It said demigod, it was definitely a monster. When the figure came out if the shadow it took me a second to register what it was. A Cyclopes. Great, just great...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!" The Cyclopes screamed while advancing on us. Then Jason and I charged him.

The battle was over in under five minutes. Jason and I won of course, not to brag or anything. I was relieved when it was over but a thought came into my mind.

_What happened to the others?_

Authors Note:

So how was the story? Was it any good? should I continue? Please comment!

thanks,

KKKP


End file.
